


Их было двое

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Кинки: тройничок, секс с близнецами.Нарисовано на фразу "Свидетельство о его безусловной верности было подписано обоими господами, которым он служил". Веслав Брудзинский
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 визуал высокого рейтинга Е-М





	Их было двое

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: тройничок, секс с близнецами.  
> Нарисовано на фразу "Свидетельство о его безусловной верности было подписано обоими господами, которым он служил". Веслав Брудзинский

  
[Открыть в полном размере (653 х 1024рх)](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/7/4/1574023/86760678.jpg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131477) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131396) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131348) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131300) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131051) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130988) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103688) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103646) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103646) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103481) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103406) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103358) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103313) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103238) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146096) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146210) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131300) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103571)


End file.
